Her Blue Knight
by BratzgirlS
Summary: Stephanie moved back to lazy town after a break up. Will she find love again? ss
1. Chapter 1

Her blue knight

Stephanie now 22 was on her way to lazy town with her new friend Becky. She was moving there after a bad break up.

"I can't wait to meet your friends." said Becky

"You'll love them especially Sportacus he perfect!" said Stephanie

"The guy who wrote you everyday?"asked Becky

"Yeah, i can't believe Robbie Rotten has his own town and he's Sportacus's best friend besides me!" said Stephanie

"So, Sportacus is just a friend?" asked Becky

"Yeah, why?" Asked Stephanie

"Because all you do is talk about him. I think your in love with him." said Becky

"Is it that obvious?" asked Stephanie

"Yeah but if it true why did you date Chad?" Becky asked

"I was tying to get over him. It didn't work by the way." said Stephanie

"Maybe he's in love with you to." said Becky

"No way he'll think it's a school girl cush."  
said Stephanie

"Did you tell your uncle that we'er opening a flower shop?" asked Becky

"Yeah he's going to help us find a build to used." said Stephanie

Stephanie's pink car pull up to her uncle's house.

"We'er here!" Stephanie said

Milford came running outside and hugged Stephanie.

"You look beautiful i've miss you." said Milford

"Thank you i've miss you to. This is my friend Becky Becky this is my uncle Milford." said Stephanie

"Nice to meet you Mayor Meanswell." Becky said

"You to now come in everybodys here but Sportacus he's cleaning up his ship."  
Milford said

"I can't wait to see him!" Stephanie said

"I bet you can't." said Becky

went inside to say hi to everybody.

In the airship Sportacus was cleaning when Robbie came up.

"Hey, Sporty." said Robbie

"Still can't say my name." said Sportacus

"It's a nickname anyway are you almost done. Pinky here i saw her car." Robbie said

"Yeah let's go." said Sportacus

They climbed down and started walking to the mayor's house.

"Are you going to tell Stephanie your in love with her?" asked Robbie

"No i don't want to scare her off. Please don't say something." Sportacus said

"Ok i won't but she should know." Robbie said

Sportacus knocked on the mayor's door and the mayor opened it.

"Sportacus, Robbie your here come in."  
Milford said

Inside Trixie was talking to Stephanie, Bessie and Becky were making a cake, Ziggy, Stingy and Pixel sitting on the couch talking and Milford went to put on music.

"I'm going to talk to Stephanie." Sportacus said

"Ok, i'm going to help with the cake." said Robbie walking away.

Sportacus walked up to Stephanie.  
She was beautiful in blue jeans shorts and pink top.

"Hi Stephanie and Trixie." said Sportacus

"Hi i'm going to find my boyfriend, Pixel."  
said Trixie walking away.

"Sportacus i've miss you!" said Stephanie

"I've miss you to. How are you?" asked Sportacus

"Better now that i'm here. My boyfriend cheated on me but i'm moving here and opening a flower shop with Becky the girl i told about." Stephanie said

"I'm sorry but i'm glad your moving back."  
Sportacus said

Meanwhile Trixie saw Becky watching Sportacus and Stephanie.

"They're cute together." Trixie said

"Yeah they are. Stephanie deserves a good guy." said Becky

"Sportacus as good as they good come. He'll treat her like a princess." said Trixie

"If they get together." said Becky

"They will." Trixie said

Please review 


	2. A New Day Chapter 2

A new day

Stephanie woke the next day feeling great. She got up and got dress then went to the kitchen.

"Good morning." said Stephanie

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Becky asked

"Great, what do you want to do today?"  
Stephanie asked

"Well, your Uncle said he had the perfect two places for us so we can look at them then Trixie wants to go shopping. Do you want to come?" Becky asked

"No thanks Sportacus wants to have lunch with me so i think i'll go to the airship after we look at those places."  
said Stephanie

"How much did you tell Sportacus about Chad anyway?" asked Becky

"Just that he cheated on me." answered Stephanie

"Not that he took your money or that he used to beat you?" Becky asked

"Not yet but i will." Stephanie said

"You better because i'm not hiding it from him." said Becky

"I'll tell him at lunch ok." said Stephanie

Just then Milford came out.

"You girls ready?" he asked

"Yeah let's go." they both said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Three hours later Stephanie and Sportacus were done with lunch and sitting on his couch.

"Do you want a sports candy?" Sportacus asked

"No thanks but i've got something to tell you." said Stephanie

"Ok, what is it?" Sportacus asked

"Chad didn't just cheat on me." Stephanie said

"What else did he do?" asked Sportacus scare of the answer.

"He beat me." Stephanie said

"When did it start?" Sportacus asked

"A year after we started to date. He would get mad and hit me." said Stephanie

"How long were you together?" Sportacus asked

"Six years, Becky talk me out of being with him. She tryed before but i thought he loved me then i found him with another girl." Stephanie said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sportacus asked

"I was embarrassed anyway it's over now i want to tell you about these places me and Becky found." Stephanie said then started to talk about them.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

An hour later Sportacus went to Robbie's house telling him what Stephanie had said.

"Wow, i can't believe someone would hit Stephanie." Robbie said

"I can't either but of course i didn't know so i couldn't help." said a mad Sportacus.

"I know you're mad but it doesn't help now." Robbie said

"I guess you're right but what do i do now?" asked Sportacus

"Show her your a man and that Chad was just a boy. Take her in your arm's and treat her like a woman. Kiss her and be romantic." Robbie said

"I don't know about this." Sportacus said

"Trust me Stephanie needs that and from you. Stephanie needs to feel wanted and loved i can't think of anyone better then you for that." Robbie said

"Are you sure?" asked Sportacus

"Trust me Sporty she needs this and you."  
Robbie said

"Ok, i'll try." said Sportacus

Robbie was happy he could help and that he and Sportacus were friends.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

That night Stephanie and Becky Were unpacking at their new house.

"Did you have fun with Trixie?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah, how did it go with Sportacus?" asked Becky

"Good, it was nice being alone with him.  
He was kind of mad i didn't tell him but it end up being ok. Hey what did you do for dinner?" Stephanie asked

"I got dinner with Pixle. Did you eat with Sportacus?" Becky asked

"Yeah, we had pizza." Stephanie said

There was a knock at the door. Stephanie opened it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Stephanie

(Whose there? Review and let me know.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 Meeting the ex

"What, no kiss Stephanie?" Chad said

"Not for you!" snapped Becky

"What are you doing here Chad? I moved to get away from you." Stephanie said

"Can't we talk about that? I still love you." said Chad

"She doesn't love you. She's in love with someone else. So get out of here." said Becky

"Fine but i'm staying at the lazy town inn and i'm not leaving." Chad said then left.

"Are you ok?" asked Becky

"Yeah let's go to bed." Stephanie said

"Good night." said Becky

"Good night." Stephanie said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

The next day Sportacus went to Stephanie's house but somebody was talking to her when he got there.

"Hi Stephanie, whose your friend?" asked Sportacus

"This is Chad. Chad this is Sportacus." said Stephanie

"Nice to meet you." Chad said

"I wish i could say the same. I thought we could have lunch Stephanie." said Sportacus

"I'm sorry but i've got to help Becky set up the flower shop maybe we could have dinner tonight." said Stephanie

"No way i'm taking you to dinner tonight." said Chad

"Chad." Stephanie said

"That's ok i get you all day tomorrow."  
Sportacus said

"Perfect i'll see ya tomorrow." said Stephanie

"Ok, bye." Sportacus said

"Bye Sportacus." said Stephanie

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

A hour later Sportacus told Robbie about Chad.

"Wait, what do you mean Chad's here?"  
Robbie asked

"I saw him with Stephanie then i ran into Becky. She said he got last night and he's staying at the lazy town inn." Sportacus said

"And they're having dinner tonight?" Robbie asked

"Yeah but i get her all day tomorrow." said Sportacus

"Make it the best day of her life." said Robbie

"I plan to." Sportacus said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

That night Robbie was outside of the lazy town inn waiting for Chad to come back from the dinner. When Chad did get back Robbie followed him to his room.

"Who are you?" Chad asked

"Robbie Rotten, Sportacus and Stephanie's friend. I know who you are. What i don't know is why you're here Chad." Robbie said

"To be with Stephanie." said Chad

"Leave her alone. Sportacus is in love with her oh by the way it was really stupid to beat Stephanie and then come here." Robbie said

"And why is that?" asked Chad

"Because Sportacus will kill you and this town loves that girl. You won't have a friend here." Robbie said

"Listen i'm not scare of Sportacus or this town." Chad said

"All i'm saying is even i'm not stupid enough to beat Stephanie and come here or at all. I have to go." said Robbie then left

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Becky was waiting for Stephanie when she got home.

"How was the dinner?" asked Becky

"He wants me back but i'm in love with Sportacus." said Stephanie

"Did you say that?" asked Becky

"No, i told him i would think about it." Stephanie said

"What were you thinking?" asked Becky

"That he the best i could do." Stephanie said

"What about Sportacus?" Becky asked

"He's to good for me anyway i'm going to bed good night." said Stephanie walking to her room.

What Stephanie said broke Becky's heart.  
Why couldn't Stephanie see that Sportacus was in love with her to? Becky knew the one person who could help them both. She picked up the phone.

"Robbie, can we have lunch tomorrow?"  
she asked

please review 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N thank you for my favorite, follow and review. I'm really proud of this story and am glad you like it. Here's chapter 4.

The meeting

Sportacus was at Robbie's house getting ready for his day with Stephanie.

"So why does Becky want to have lunch with you?" asked Sportacus

"So we can talk. She's Stephanie's best friends and i'm yours so we should get to know each other. What are you guys doing anyways?" asked Robbie

"We'er going to lunch then a movie then i thought i could show her around your town." said Sportacus

"Why don't you guys come here for dinner i would love to see Stephanie."  
Robbie said

"I'm sure Stephanie would love that. What time should we be here?" asked Sportacus

"Six, i've got to go and so do you. I'll see you tonight." said Robbie

"Ok see ya later." Sportacus said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"Over here Becky." said Robbie

"Thank you for meeting me." Becky said sitting down.

"Sure, i got us a pizza. What is this about?" asked Robbie

"Stephanie, she thinks Sportacus is to good for her." said Becky

"That's crazy, have you seen the way he looks at her?" asked Robbie

"I know, it's Chad's fault he always told her he could do better then her and deserved better to." Becky said

"Well, he's wrong Stephanie the one who could do better and will to." said Robbie

The pizza came.

"We got to get them together." Becky said

"That won't be easy with Chad around." Robbie said

"Leave him to me." said Becky

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Sportacus was walking Stephanie home after the dinner at Robbie's house.

"So Chad's here, are you getting back together?" asked Sportacus

"I don't know." Stephanie said

"You deserves better Stephanie." Sportacus said

"I don't know about that." Stephanie said

"I do Stephanie your beautiful, smart, funny and sweet. You're perfect." Sportacus said

"Thanks but i don't think so. Oh we'er here." said Stephanie

"Well i'll just have to show you how perfect you are. Good night Stephanie."  
said Sportacus

"Good night Sportacus." Stephanie said then went inside.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Becky was at the lazy town inn.  
Becky knocked on Chad's door.

"What are you doing here Becky?" Chad asked when he opened the door.

"You need to leave." Becky said

"I told you i'm not leaving." said Chad

"She's in love with Sportacus and he's in love with her to so just leave." said Becky

"Come on you know he's to good for her." Chad said

"No he's not they would be perfect together. Know what stay, see how a real man treats the woman he loves." Becky said then left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Stephanie was waiting for Becky when she got home.

"How was your day?" asked Stephanie

"Forget my day how was your day?" Becky asked

"Perfect. It was really fun and Sportacus said i'm perfect." Stephanie said

"I told you he's in love with you to." said Becky

"No he's just a really good guy. I'm going to bed good night." Stephanie said

"Good night Stephanie." Becky said

Thanks to LazeeTownLoverr for my first review. I hope you and your friend liked this chapter. Review and let me know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 A new feeling

Becky woke Stephanie up the next day.

"What is it?" asked Stephanie

"There's something here for you. Come on." said Becky

Stephanie followed Becky into the living room. When she got there she saw the most beautiful roses she have ever seen.

"Are those for me?" asked Stephanie

"Yep." Becky said

Stephanie grabbed the card and read it.  
It said:

dear Stephanie

You are amazing. You're everything i've ever wanted in a woman. You are way to good for Chad let alone me. I wish you had feelings for me but i'm ok being friends just know you're perfect and you deserved better then Chad.

Sportacus

"Who is it from?" Becky asked

"Sportacus, i think he does have feelings for me. Here read this." Stephanie said

"Wow, what are you going to do?" asked Becky when she was done readding the card.

"I'm going to get dress then go talk to him." Stephanie said then went to her room.

Good for her Becky thought Stephanie was getting the man of her dreams.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"Sportacus can i come up?" Stephanie asked

"Sure Stephanie." Sportacus said

"The roses were beautiful thank you." Stephanie said once she was up.

"I meant what i said Stephanie." said Sportacus walking to her.

"I know." Stephanie said she couldn't move not that she wanted to. Sportacus was so close now she could feel her heart beating harder.

"I want to kiss you right here right now."  
said Sportacus putting his strong arms around her.

"Go a head." Stephanie said

Then he kissed her passionately and backed her up to the wall. She felt wanted and needed and it felt great.

"I am madly in love with you." whispered Sportacus when he stopped kissing her.

"Really?" Stephanie asked

"Yes and i really want you here and now."  
Sportacus whispered moving his strong hands up her body. Then he started kissing her neck.

"Sportacus..." Stephanie whispered before putting her arms around his head and enjoying his touch. She never felt this with Chad, she felt wanted and loved then his lips found her's again.

"I think we should go to the room." Stephanie said when Sportacus stopped kissing her.

"I think your right." said Sportacus pulling her to the room.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Back at her house Becky just got done telling Robbie what happen when there was a knock at the door. She saw Chad when she opened the door.

"She's not here Chad." said Becky

"Where is she?" Chad asked

"With Sportacus, probably in his arms right now. Stephanie got roses with a really romantic card from him so she went to go be with him." said Becky

"He'll just leave her." Chad said

"Your the one that should leave. She doesn't want or need you. She has Sportacus and he's more of a man then you will ever be. I have to go well not really but i want to. Good bye Chad." Becky said then closed the door.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

A hour later Sportacus and Stephanie were in his bed tangled in his blankets.

"You're so beautiful Stephanie." Sportacus said kissing her shoulder making her shiver.

"Are you cold?" asked Sportacus pulling her close.

"I'm fine but don't let go." Stephanie said. She could feel his muscles. She loved his strong body.

"I'd never thought you would be in bed this time of day." said Stephanie

"And i'd never thought i would be in bed with you at all. I guess we were both wrong.  
Stephanie will you go out on a date with me tonight?" Sportacus asked

"I would love to but do i have to go now?" asked Stephanie

"Not yet." Sportacus said then started kissing her neck.

Tell me know if the Sportacus/Stephanie stuff was to much. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 the first date

"Becky you better be here." said Stephanie two hours later when she got home.

"I'm here. What happened?" Becky asked sitting on me couch.

"Well, first he kiss me and backed me to the wall then he said he's madly in love with me then he started moving his hands up my body while kissing my neck. I think you can guess what happened next."  
said Stephanie

"Yes, how was that?" asked Becky

"Amazing, he felt so strong but he was so slow and sweet. I felt wanted and love now i can't go back to Chad. I have to get ready for my first date with Sportacus."  
Stephanie said then went to get ready.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

A hour later Sportacus knocked on Stephanie's door. When she opened it Sportacus couldn't believe what he saw.  
Stephanie was in a beautiful pink sundress and her hair was in a bun.

"You look amazing." said Sportacus taking her hand.

"Thanks, so do you." Stephanie said.  
Sportacus was in a blue shirt and jeans.

They walked the park talking about everything they could. When they got there Stephanie saw a blanket with candles around it.

"I thought we could have a picnic." Sportacus said pulling her to the blanket.

"I thought we were going to dinner and a movie." said Stephanie sitting down.

"I wanted to do something romantic for you." Sportacus said sitting with her.

"You didn't have to do this." said Stephanie

"Of course i did you deserved the best. I just wish it was me." Sportacus said

"It is you Sportacus." she took his hands.  
"I've been in love with you since i sixteen.  
You are smart, brave, sweet, funny and sexy. Who wouldn't want you." Stephanie said

"You are the only one that i want to want me because you're perfect and you're the only one that i want. I love you Stephanie." Sportacus said

"I love you too Sportacus." said Stephanie then they kissed.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Becky was watching tv when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello mayor." Becky said

"Hello Becky. Is Stephanie home?" asked Milford

"No she's on a date with Sportacus."  
said Becky

"Stephanie and Sportacus?" Milford asked

"Please don't be mad." said Becky

"Becky, the whole town has been waiting for this even Robbie that's why we'er going to have a party. I have to talk to Bessie. Good night Becky." said Milford

"Good night." Becky said then closed the door.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Two hours later Sportacus and Stephanie were tangled in his blankets again.

"God you're beautiful." said Sportacus kissing her neck and moving his hands up her body.

There were candles around them. This was the most romantic day and night of Stephanie's life and it all because of Sportacus her hero.

"Sportacus." Stephanie said

"What?" asked Sportacus

"Thank you for an amazing day and for wanting me." said Stephanie then kissed his lips.

"Thank you for being amazing and for wanting me." Sportacus said kissing her neck again.

"You could do better." Stephanie said then started to cry.

"There is no one better then you Stephanie." Sportacus said

"I love you and i don't want to lose you."  
said Stephanie

"You won't lose me. I'm in love with you nobody could ever change that." Sportacus said

"I'm sorry it's just Chad." Stephanie said,  
she hated him for doing this to her.

"Don't think about him just let me show you how much i love you." said Sportacus then he started kissing her neck. He was going to talk to Chad tomorrow but right now Stephanie needs him.

reviews help me so please review :-)  



	7. Chapter 7

A.N. It's easier for me to use the smiley :-D and I'm tying to work on the grammar so please just read the story thank you.

Ch 7 Sportacus's turn

The next morning Stephanie woke up in Sportacus's arms where she felt safe.  
Sportacus opened his eyes and kissed her.  
"Good morning, sweetheart." Sportacus said

"Good morning, baby." Stephanie said

"About what you said last night..." said Sportacus

"It's nothing." Stephanie said getting up.

"It's not nothing, Stephanie nobody should make you feel like that. I love you, nothing could ever Change that." Sportacus said walking to her.

"That's what he said at first but then he said I wasn't good enough. I don't know what happened. I just don't want it to happened again." said Stephanie

"It won't I promise. I will always be in love with you. Now it's time for breakfast."  
Sportacus said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

A hour later Stephanie had to go to the flower shop so Sportacus went to talk to Chad. When he got to the inn, Sportacus knocked on Chad's door and Chad opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked

"We're going to talk." said Sportacus walking in.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Chad closing the door.

"Then listen. I don't know you're doing here and I don't care but if you think you're getting Stephanie back you're wrong. We're together and I won't treat her the way you did so just leave." Sportacus said

"Come on Stephanie's a brat. The only reason I want her is because my mom loves her." Chad said

"She's not a brat. She is the most perfect person in the world and I'm the luckiest man in the world just because she wants me. You can leave or stay and watch Stephanie have the perfect life but you won't get her back. Good bye Chad."  
Sportacus said then left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Two hours later Stephanie got home to find Sportacus was waiting for her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Stephanie then she kissed him.

"I have to tell you something." Sportacus said

"What is it?" asked Stephanie sitting down with Sportacus.

"I went to see Chad and asked him to leave." said Sportacus

"Ok, why?" Stephanie asked

"I don't want him to hurt you again. You are everything to me, if I let him hurt you I couldn't live with myself." Sportacus said

Stephanie never saw Sportacus so weak.  
He had always been very strong but the thought of someone hurtIng her made him very weak.

"How did I get so lucky?" asked Stephanie looking down. She just realize that Sportacus loves her just as much as she loved him.

"I'm the lucky one." said Sportacus when she looked up. "Can I ask you something?" asked Sportacus

"Anything." Stephanie said

"Why did you date him, I mean you could have anyone, why him?" asked Sportacus

"Because I thought the one and only man that I was and still am madly in love with wouldn't want me but I was wrong because you do." Stephanie said

Sportacus pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He had no idea she wanted him just as long as he had been wanted her. He felt very lucky. I can't believe she is in love with me and wants me like this. Thought Sportacus then there was a knock at the door and they stopped kissing.

"Come in." Stephanie said

"Could you two come outside for your party?" Milford asked after he came in.

"Why is the town having party for us mayor?" asked Sportacus

"Because you guys are together and everybody is happy for you now come on everyone is waiting for us." said Milford then went outside with Sportacus and Stephanie.

(sorry this took so long I haven't felt like writing but i'm back.) 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 party time!

When they got to the park they saw everybody having fun. Trixie and Pixle were dancing, Stingy and Ziggy were talking, Robbie was helping Becky set up the food and Bessie was walking up to them.

"We're all very happy for you guys." said Bessie

"Thank you, Aunt Bessie." said Stephanie and then hugged her.

Bessie and Milford had gotten married when Stephanie was sixteen. Their wedding was the last time Stephanie was in lazy town before she left for New York. It was also the first time she realize she was in love with Sportacus. She left for dance school right after the wedding.

"Thanks, Bessie." Sportacus said

"Trixie wants to talk to you Stephanie."  
Bessie said

"Ok, will you be ok?" Stephanie asked Sportacus.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to Robbie." Sportacus said walking to Robbie.

"Hi, Sporty." Robbie said

"Hey, how are you?" Sportacus asked

"Good, how are you?" asked Robbie giving him a drink.

"Great!" a very happy Sportacus said.

"Wow, you sound and look really happy."  
said Robbie

"Yeah, I'm am. It's because of Stephanie. She's really is perfect. I still can't believe she wants me." Sportacus said

"You know, I've always thought you guys would be perfect together." said Robbie

"Really? Thanks." Sportacus said

"Sure, I'm really happy for you guys." Robbie said

"I think It's safe to say everybody is." Sportacus said

"Well, maybe not everybody." Robbie said thinking about Chad.

"I don't care if he is or not. The town has our back!" Sportacus said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"Hi, girls." Stephanie said walking up to Becky and Trixie who sat down together after Trixie's dance with Pixle.

"Hey Pinkie, what's it like to date a hero?"  
Trixie asked

"Amazing, he's very romantic and sexy. He makes me fall more in love with him every second that we're together. I didn't think that was possible." Stephanie said sitting down.

"I knew you guys would get together." Trixie said

"Me too!" said Becky

"Thanks girls, I'm just glad that everybody is happy for us." Stephanie said

"Now if only we could get Chad to leave."  
said Becky

"I don't care if he's here or not, it doesn't change anything. I'm am madly in love with Sportacus and if he doesn't like it then he can leave but he's not getting me back!" Stephanie said

"You go girl!" they both said

"Why should I feel bad or even care? I'm with a real man who happeneds to be the man of my dreams. He's really is everything I've been dreaming about."  
Stephanie said

"Wow, that's really good to hear Stephanie." said Sportacus walking up to them.

"Come on you know it's true." Stephanie said

"Well, now I do but I'm not perfect." Sportacus said

"Yes you are and don't say you're not because you won't win." said Stephanie

"Ok ok you win. I love you Stephanie."  
Sportacus said then kissed her.

"I love you too Sportacus." Stephanie said when they stopped kissing.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

A hour later Bessie was on the Lazy Town stage.

"Attention everyone! We're all here to celebrate Sportacus and Stephanie finally getting together. I thought we all could say a few words about them. I'll go first,  
I knew Sportacus and Stephanie would be one of the great love storys of Lazy Town. I hope you guys have a long and happy relationship." Bessie said

Next Milford got on stage.

"I know Sportacus loves my neice by the way he looks at her and by the way he talks about her and I know Stephanie has loved him from the first moment she saw him and I know they will be very happy together." Milford said

Pixle was next on stage.

"Stephanie was my first cush. I'm glad I got over it. Not only did I find the love of my life but Sportacus and Stephanie are a really great couple." Pixle said

Next on stage was Ziggy.

"Even when we were kids I knew they were in love even if they didn't. Everybody thought I was crazy but I always knew Sportacus and Stephanie would get together. I just know they're going to be very happy together." Ziggy said

Trixie went next.

"Any woman would want Sportacus but not just any woman can have him because anyone who knows him knows that Stephanie is the only one for him and anyone who knows Stephanie knows that Sportacus is the only one for her. Be happy you guys." Trixie said

Stingy went on stage next.

"I always thought Stephanie was mine but I was wrong because she was always Sportacus's and he was always her's. They belong together and I'm very happy for you guys ." Stingy said

Robbie was next on stage.

"I think we all knew this would happened and we were all waiting for it to even me.  
They fit together perfectly. They both love to sing and dance. I'm Sportacus's best friend so I know how much he loves Stephanie and anyone with eyes can see how much she loves him. I know they will be together forever." Robbie said

Becky took the stage next.

"I know that Stephanie has been through alot since I met her and I know Sportacus is her prince charming and this is her happy ever after. Be happy forever you guys." Becky said

Then Sportacus wanted to say so he got on the stage.

"I want to thank you all so much for having our backs. I also want to Stephanie just for being amazing and wanting me. Stephanie, I still don't know how I got so lucky. You have no idea how happy you made me. You are everything I've ever wanted in a woman and I will never let you forget that. I love you Stephanie." Sportacus said

Stephanie couldn't believe Sportacus just said that for everybody to hear. She also couldn't believe how romantic he was. Now she wanted to say something about her town, her family and her hero. So she got on stage.

"All I can say is I'm home. I'm with my family because none of you guys are just friends. If you were you guys wouldn't be this happy for me and Sportacus, thank you for that. Sportacus, thank you for being everything I've ever wanted and needed. I'm so lucky just to know you. I never thought you could ever love me like this, I just want you to know that I am madly in love with you and that won't ever change. I love you Sportacus." Stephanie said then left the stage and walked to Sportacus and kissed him.

"Take me home." she whispered then they went to the airship.

(I don't know where this story is going or how long it will be and I hope that's ok. I do know Chad won't be in the next chapter. Review and give me your idea if you have one thanks. :-) ) 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 A night to remember.

They stopped by Stephanie's house to get some stuff for her. When they got to the airship Sportacus had an idea.

"Hey Stephanie, why don't you take a bath?" asked Sportacus

"Good idea. Will you make dinner for us?"  
asked Stephanie

"Of course I will." said Sportacus

Stephanie kissed him then went to the bathroom and got a bath ready. When she got in, she started to think about her life in Lazy Town since she got back. She really did love all of them. She was really happy that everybody was happy for her and Sportacus. Then she thought about Sportacus. He was so different from Chad. Sportacus was so romantic and he made her feel so many different things.  
He made her feel like a woman and he made her feel wanted, needed, safe and loved. When she got out she put on a pink dress and put her hair up in a ponytell.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw candles everywhere.

"We're having chicken and potatos." Sportacus said when he saw her.

"Do you remember uncle Milford and aunt Bessie's wedding?" asked Stephanie sitting down with him.

"Yeah it was beautiful. Why do you asked?" Sportacus asked

"Because I fell in love with you when we danced at the wedding." said Stephanie

"Really? That's where and when I fell in love with you to." Sportacus said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Flash back

Stephanie was sitting at a table watching Milford and Bessie dance. She was really happy that they got married before she had to leave. The song had change and a moment like this by Kelly Clarkson came on.

"Stephanie, would you like to dance?" asked Sportacus holding out his hand.

"Sure." Stephanie said taking it.

Sportacus pulled her on the dance floor then pulled her close. She knew her cush on him was becoming more then that.

"When do you leave?" Sportacus whispered

"In a hour." Stephanie said making his heart break.

"I'm going to miss you." said Sportacus

"It's not like I'm never coming back, I just don't know when yet." Stephanie said

"I will write you everyday." said Sportacus

End of flash back

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"You did to and I wrote you back." Stephanie said

"I remember when I got the letter about Chad." said Sportacus

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Flash back

There was a knock on Robbie's door and he opened it to find a sad Sportacus.

"What's wrong?" asked Robbie

"Stephanie has a boyfriend named Chad."  
Sportacus said

"I'm sorry but she's only seventeen it can't last forever." Robbie said

"I hope you're right." Sportacus said

"You really love her, don't you?" asked Robbie

"More then anything" Sportacus said

End of flash back

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"Oh Sportacus, I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Stephanie said looking down.

"Hey, you didn't know. How could you? I didn't think I would ever tell you how I felt, how I will always feel." Sportacus said

"Chad's right, I don't deserved better then him. I still remember when I found him with that other girl." Stephanie said

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Flash back

"I can't believe you!" Stephanie yelled

"Stop being a brat. You know you can't do better." said Chad

"Yes she can so leave now!" yelled Becky

"Come on now Stephanie." Chad said

"No! We're done, you cheated on me. Now get out!" yelled Stephanie

end of flash back

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"That is not true Stephanie. You have no idea how lucky I'm am, any man could have you I know that. You're amazing inside and out. I wish you could see what I see." Sportacus said

Sportacus got up and turned on the radio and A moment like this came on.

"Let's make this our song." Sportacus said holding out his hand.

When she took it, he pulled her close and Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he kissed her. She moved her hands down his strong body and under his shirt, making him moan. His tougue danced her's. When they stopped kissing she pulled off his shirt then he pulled her to the bedroom. Sportacus started kissing her shoulder and pulled off her dress.

"You are very beautiful Stephanie." Sportacus said then he started to kiss her neck.

"So are you." Stephanie said as she undid his pants. She moaned when he started to move down her body after he laid her down. It's going to be a long night Stephanie thought.

Let me know if this was to much. Thank you to all who have review and if you haven't please do it's helpful. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 A true blue hero.

Stephanie came home the next morning to find Becky gone and Chad sitting on the couch.

"How did you get in here?" Stephanie asked

"I let myself in." said Chad

"Well, you need to leave now." Stephanie said

"Not until we talk. I still love you and I want you back." Chad said

"Never going to happened." Stephanie said

Then Chad grabbed her arm and pushed her on to the couch.

"I'm not asking. We're getting back together." said Chad

"And I'm saying no. Now get out!" Stephanie yelled tying to get up but he got on her and started to hit her. Then he started kissing her neck making her cry. He ripped her shirt off and moved down her body with his lips.

"Please stop!" Stephanie cried

Just then the door opened hard and fast.

"Get off her now!" yelled Sportacus

Chad got off her and tried to hit Sportacus. But he was to slow. Sportacus moved and Chad fell to the floor.

"She's not yours so go away!" Chad yelled trying to get up. Sportacus grabbed Chad's shirt and pushed him to the wall.

"She is my girl and if you try to hurt her again I will make you pay. Now get out of here!" Sportacus yelled then pushed Chad out the door and closed it.

"Sportacus, come here now please!" cried Stephanie

Sportacus rushed to her side.

"Are you all right?" Sportacus asked

"I was so scared. I don't know would have happen if you didn't come when you did.  
How did you know I needed you?" Stephanie asked

"My crystal went off then when I got to town I heard you yell. What was he doing here?" Sportacus asked

"He wanted me back but I said no then he started to hit me then he ripped my shirt then started to kiss his way down my body."  
said Stephanie

"He hads to leave. Come on, let's get you to a doctor." Sportacus said

"Ok. Don't leave me." said Stephanie

"I won't I promise." Sportacus said then they left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D:-D :-D:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Sportacus had to wait in the waiting room. He had already called Milford, Bessie and Becky. Milford and Bessie were a meeting and said they would meet them at Stephanie's house. Becky said she would be right there. Doctor Pat come out and up to Sportacus.

"Stephanie has bruises down her neck and on her face but she's should be fine. She is asking for you. She shouldn't be alone, she might be scared for a few days." Doctor Pat said

"Thank you. Can you tell anyone who comes in looking for her that?" asked Sportacus

"Sure, she's in room 118." she said

"Thanks for everything." Sportacus said then went to the room.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Stephanie was getting dress when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said

Sportacus came in and helped her ziped her dress.

"Thank you Sportacus." Stephanie said

"Are you ok?" asked Sportacus

"Yeah, thanks to you. Sportacus I'm still scare." said Stephanie

"I'm right here. Nobody will hurt you."  
Sportacus said

"I wish I could stay with you in the airship tonight." Stephanie said

"Why can't you?" asked Sportacus

"You wouldn't want me around all the time. Chad didn't anyway." Stephanie said

Sportacus pulled her close.

"I'm not Chad and I want to be with you every second of the day." Sportacus whispered then kissed her.

When they stopped kissing she looked in his beautiful blue eyes and knew he was telling the truth. There was another knock at the door and it opened.

"Stephanie, are you ok?" Becky asked

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." said Sportacus then left the room.

"What happened?" Becky asked

"Sportacus really loves me." said Stephanie

"Of course he does. I thought you knew that." Becky said

"I do but it feels different right now." Stephanie said

"In a good way?" asked Becky

"It feels like I'm safe with him. Like nothing could ever change or take away what we have." said Stephanie

"I'm really happy for you." Becky said then Sportacus came back.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Sportacus asked

"I brought you stuff. Why don't you guys go to the airship? I'll take care of your aunt and uncle." Becky said

"We can if Stephanie wants to." said Sportacus

"I do, thanks Becky." Stephanie said then the three of them left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

A hour later Stephanie and Sportacus were suppose to be watching a movie but they were to busy making out to watch.

"I thought you wanted to watch a movie."  
Sportacus said when they stopped.

"I just wanted to be with you." said Stephanie

"Want to go to room then?" asked Sportacus

"Sure." Stephanie said

Sportacus pulled her to the room then pulled her close. He started kissing her neck. Then he thought of something.

"Is this ok?" Sportacus asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" asked Stephanie

"Well Chad..." Sportacus started

"I love you and I want you. Please don't stop." Stephanie said

Sportacus started to kissed her neck again. Stephanie took off his shirt and he unzipped her dress then he laid her on the bed.

"Sportacus." Stephanie said

"Yes?" asked Sportacus

"I love you with all of my heart." Stephanie said

"And I love you with all of my heart." said Sportacus then kissed his way down her body.

(I started to work on a power rangers story called Tommy's the one check it out. Please review thank you.) 


End file.
